wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scryers
The Scryer is a group of blood elves who are led by Voren'thal the Seer. The group broke away from Prince Kael'thas, and offered to assist the Naaru at Shattrath City. They are at odds with the Aldor, and compete with them for power within Shattrath and the Naaru's favor. Upon selecting the Scryer after completing the quest ''City of Light'', the player becomes friendly with the Scryer and hostile with the Aldor. The Scryer have both a Master Enchanter and a Grand Master Enchanter trainer. Due to this, you do not need to go into Uldaman anymore. Lore Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Scryer: This time, the attack came from the armies of Illidan Stormrage. A large regiment of blood elves had been sent by Illidan’s ally, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, to lay waste to the city. As the regiment of blood elves crossed the bridge, the Aldor’s exarches and vindicators lined up to defend the Terrace of Light. Then the unexpected happened: the blood elves laid down their weapons in front of the cities defenders. Their leader, a blood elf elder known as Voren’thal, stormed into the Terrace of Light and demanded to speak to the naaru A'dal. As the naaru approached him, Voren’thal knelt and uttered the following words: “I’ve seen you in a vision, naaru. My race’s only hope for survival lies with you. My followers and I are here to serve you.” The defection of Voren’thal and his followers was the largest loss ever incurred by Kael’thas’ forces. Now were these just any blood elves. Many of the strongest and brightest amongst Kael’thas’ scholars and magisters had been swayed by Voren’thal's influence. The naaru accepted the defectors who became known as the scryers. Reputation Reputation gains with Scryer correspond with a 10% greater loss of reputation with Aldor. Reputation gains with Scryer often gives gain with the Sha'tar. This gain does not show in the chat log, but can be confirmed in the reputation panel. Blood elf players Blood elves who travel to Shattrath before completing any of the quests to determine allegiance will be automatically Friendly with the Scryer and Unfriendly with the Aldor. However, blood elves can later choose to become Aldor; they are not banned from doing so once the opportunity presents itself. Strategy Until Honored Turning in 10 Firewing Signets to Magistrix Fyalenn in Scryer's Tier will grant 250 reputation with Scryer. There is also a repeatable quest for single signet turn-ins which yields 25 rep. These signets drop from low ranking Firewing members found in most zones in Outland, including North East in Terrokar Forest. This repeatable quest is unavailable at honored. If no other reputation quests are done, are required to go from friendly to honored. Until Exalted Once you have hit 68th level, you may also turn in Sunfury Signets. These drop from high-ranking followers of the Sunfury Clan (i.e. 66 or greater). If you wish, you may turn in the higher level signets before honored reputation, however it is recommended that you save them for after you hit honored. For every 10 Signets, you will gain 250 reputation. Once you hit honored it will take approximately 1,320 Sunfury signets to go from honored to exalted if no other reputation is earned. Arcane Tomes Arcane Tomes may be turned in at any time to Voren'thal the Seer inside the The Seer's Library on the Scryer's Tier. This will increase your reputation with the Scryer by 350 per hand-in. If you wish, you may turn in the Arcane Tomes before honored reputation, however it is recommended that you save them for after you hit honored. Once you hit honored it will take approximately 94 Arcane Tomes to go from honored to exalted if no other reputation is earned. In addition to reputation gains, you will receive Arcane Rune, a currency used to purchase shoulder enchants at the scryer bank. Switching to Scryer To change your faction from Aldor to Scryer to access their crafting recipes (and undo all reputation progress you have made), find Arcanist Adyria, a Scryer in Lower City. She offers you a repeatable quest , that requires you to find eight Dampscale Basilisk Eyes. Once you are Neutral with the Scryer you can no longer receive this quest. The quest gives you +250 Scryer rep and -275 Aldor rep (in bonus, the quest also gives you +125 rep with The Sha'tar). Rewards Quests If you have not yet chosen either Aldor or Scryer, take the tour of Shattrath city. Completing this quest will lead to two new quests, one to become Scryer friendly, the other to become Aldor friendly. Select this carefully! You can change your decision as outlined above, but it will cost you time... * (0 reputation) ** (0 reputation) Netherstorm There are many Scryer quests concerning disrupting Sunfury operations and shutting down the Mana forges in Netherstorm. These quests can be obtained at Friendly at Area 52. * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) *** (+250/-275 reputation) **** (+10/-11 reputation) ***** (+10/-11 reputation) ****** (+250/-275 reputation) ******* (+150/-165 reputation) ******** (+250/-275 reputation) ********* (0 reputation) ********** (+250/-275 reputation) *********** (+250/-275 reputation) ********** (+250/-275 reputation) *********** (+75/-83 reputation) ************ (+250/-275 reputation) ************* (+350/-385 reputation) ************** (+150/-165 reputation) *************** (+1000/-1100 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) Shadowmoon Valley There are also several Scryer quest chains (and a Scryer only Flight Path) at the Sanctum of the Stars in Shadowmoon Valley. These quests also require a Neutral reputation. (Sum of reputation from below quests: +2975/-3272.5 reputation) * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) *** (+250/-275 reputation) **** (+75/-82.5 reputation) * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) * (+250/-275 reputation) ** (+250/-275 reputation) *** (+75/-82 reputation) **** Against All Odds (no reputation) **** Against the Illidari (no reputation) **** Against the Legion (no reputation) ***** Illidan's Pupil (no reputation) ****** The Book of Fel Names (no reputation) ******* Return to the Scryers (+75/-83 reputation) ******** Varedis Must Be Stopped (+1000/-1100 reputation) External Links * Scryers Tier photos Category:Scryers Category:Blood Elves Category:City:Shattrath City